Cartooniverse: Fusion Fall
The story ''' Planet Fusion, ruled by the evil Fuse, has traveled throughout the galaxy for millennia, devastating and absorbing countless planets and civilizations, and its next target will be the planet Earth, specifically the Cartoon universe. Now the player must join forces with the heroes and villains of the Cartoon universe to save the planet and defeat Fuse. Characters g-Guide Character f-Fusion, n-Nano '''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: '''Ickis (Charle Adler), Krumm (David Eccles), Oblina (Candi Milo), The Gromble (Gregg Berger) '''Adventure Time: Finn (Jeremy Shada)fn, Jake (John DiMaggio), Princess Bonibelle Bubblegum (Hynden Walch), Lady Rainicorn, Ice King (Tom Kenny), Reaper, Stanley Watermelon (no voice) Animaniacs: Yakko (Rob Paulsen), Dot (Tress MacNeillie), Wakko (Jess Harnell), Pinky (Rob Paulsen), Brain (Maurice LaMarche) ALF: '''Gordon "ALF" Shumway (Paul Fusco) '''Banjo-Kazooie: '''Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Tooty, Bottles, Humba Wumba, Klungo, Jinjos '''Beavis & Butt-Head: Beavis (Mike Judge), Butt-Head (Mike Judge) Bob's Burgers: '''Bob Belcher (H. Jon Benjamin) '''Bump in the Night: Mr. Bumpy (Jim Cummings), Squishington (Rob Paulsen), Miss Molly Coddle (Gail Matthius), Destructo (Jim Cummings) Chowder: Chowder (Nicky Jones)fn, Shnitzel (John DiMaggio), Kimchi (C.H Greenblatt), Sour Ron, Wisdom Tooth, Puckerberry Overloards The Cleveland Show: '''Cleveland Brown (Mike Henry) '''Conker: '''Conker The Squirrel (Chris Seavor) '''Darkwing Duck: Darkwing Duck (Jim Cummings), Launchpad McQuack (Terry McGoven), Megavolt (Dan Castellaneta) Donkey Kong Country: Donkey Kong (Richard Yearwood), Diddy Kong (Andrew Sabiston), Cranky Kong (Aron Tager), Rambi (Frank Welker), Squawks (Frank Welker), King K. Rool (Ben Campbell), Kremlins Dr. Seuss: '''Grinch (Maurice LaMarche), The Cat in the Hat (Martin Short), Thing One and Thing Two (Rob Tinkler), Horton The Elephant (Roger L. Jackson), The Lorax (Jim Cummings), Sam-I-Am (Jim Cummings), The Sneetches '''Drawn Together: '''Princess Clara (Tara Strong), Wooldoor Sockbat (James Arnold Taylor), Foxxy Love (Cree Summer), Toot Braunstein (Tara Strong), Ling-Ling (Abbey DiGregorio), Xainder P. Whifflebottom (Jack Plotnick, Spanky Ham (Adam Carolla), Captain Hero (Jess Harnell), Jew Producer (James Arnaold), Judge Fudge (James Arnold Taylor), I.S.R.A.E.L Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady (Seth MacFarlane) '''Earthworm Jim: '''Earthworm Jim (Dan Castellaneta) '''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: '''Ed (Matt Hill), Edd D (Samuel Vincent)gfn, Eddy Tony Sampson), Lee Kanker (Janyse Jaud), May Kanker (Erin Fitzgerlad), Marie Kanker (Kathleen Barr) '''Evil Con Carne: '''Hector Con Carne (Phil LaMarr) '''The Fairly OddParents: Timmy Turner (Tara Strong), Cosmo (Daran Norris), Wanda (Susan Blakeslee), Baby Poof (Tara Strong) Fanboy & Chum-Chum: '''Fanboy (David Hornsby), Chum-Chum (Nika Futterman) '''Family Guy: Peter Griffin (Seth MacFarlane)f, Brian Griffin (Seth MacFarlane), Stewie Griffin (Seth MacFarlane)fn, Tom Tucker (Manga Only), Tricia Tuckanawa (Manga Only) Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: '''Mac (Sean Marquette)fn, Bloo (Keith Ferguson), Eduardo (Tom Kenny)fn, Wilt (Phil LaMarr)fn, Coco (Candi Milo)fn, Frankie Foster (Grey DeLisle)f, Mr. Herriman (Tom Kane)f, Cheese (Candi Milo)fn '''Futurama: '''Bender (John DiMaggio) '''Garfeild: '''Garfeild Cat (Frank Welker) '''The Grim Adventures of Billy And Mandy: Grim (Greg Eagles), Billy (Richard Horvitz), Mandy (Grey DeLisle), Hoss Delgado (Diedrich Bader), Dracula (Phil LaMarr), Jeff The Spider (Maxwell Atoms), Fred Fredburger (C.H. Greenblatt) Growing Up Creepie: '''Creepie Creecher (Athena Karkanis) '''The Iron Giant: '''The Iron Giant (Vin Diesel) '''Invader ZIM: Zim (Richard Horvitz), GIR (Rikki Simons) King of the Hill: '''Hank Hill (Mike Judge)n '''Kirby: Kirby (Makiko Omoto), King DeDeDe (Ted Lewis), Escargoon (Ted Lewis), Meta Knight (Eric Stuart), Wispy Woods, Kabu Little Bear: '''Little Bear (Kristin Fairlee) '''Looney Tunes: '''Bugs Bunny (Joe Alaskey)fn, Daffy Duck (Joe Alaskey)gfn, Porky Pig (Bob Bergen), Speedy Gonzales (Fred Armisen), Elmer Fudd (Billy West), Road Runner (Paul Julian, archive recordings), Wile E. Coyote (no voice), Marvin the Martian (Joe Alaskey), Gossamer (Jim Cummings), Taz (Jim Cummings), Yosamite Sam (Maurice LaMarche), Foghorn Leghorn (Jeff Bennet), Sylvester Cat (Joe Alaskey), Tweety Bird (Joe Alaskey) '''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: Flapjack (Thurop Van Orman)n, Candy Wife (no voice) Mickey Mouse & Friends: '''Mickey Mouse (Brett Iwan)gfn, Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo), Goofy (Bill Farmer), Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor), Daisy Duck, Pluto (Bill Famer), Huey Dewy & Louie (All 3 voice by Russi Taylor), Chip & Dale (Tress MacNeillie & Corey Burton), Professer Ludwig Von Drake (Corey Burton), Clarabelle Cow (April Winchell), Horace Horsecollar (Bill Famer), Scrooge McDuck (Alan Young), Pete (Jim Cummings), Mortimer Mouse (Maurice LaMarche), Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Franke Welker)fn, Yen Sid (Corey Burton) '''My Friend Rabbit: '''Rabbit (Peter Oldring), Mouse (Richard Binsley) '''My Life As A Teenage Robot: Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman (Janice Kaywaye)gfn My Neighbor Totoro: Totoro (Frank Welker), Catbus The Nightmare Before Chirstmas: '''Jack Skellington (Chris Saradon) '''The Penguins of Madagascar: '''Skipper (Tom McGrath), Kowalski (Jeff Bennett), Private (James Patrick Stuart), Rico (John DiMaggio), King Julien XIII (Danny Jacobs), Maurice (Kevin Michael Richardson), Mort (Andy Richter), Dr. Blowhole (Neil Patrick Harris) '''Phineas & Ferb: '''Phineas Flynn (Vincent Matella)f, Ferb Fletcher (Thomas Sangster)f, Candance Flynn (Ashley Tisdale)f, Isabella Garcia-Sharpio (Alyson Stoner)f, Perry The Platypus (Dee Bradley Baker)fn, Dr. Heinz Doofenshnertz (Dan Povenmire)f '''The Pink Panther: Pink Panther (no voice) Pokemon: Ash Ketchum (Veronica Taylor) The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom (Cathy Cavadini)fn, Bubbles (Tara Strong)fn, Buttercup (E.G Daily)fn, Professer Utonium (Ton Kane), Mayor (Tom Kenny), Mojo Jojo (Roger L. Jackson)gfn, Fuzzy Lumpkins (Jim Cummings), Him (Tom Kane), Princess Morbucks (Jennifer Hale), Ace (Jeff Bennett), Blowfish Regular Show: '''Mordecai (J.G. Quintel), Rigby (Willaim Saylars), Pops (Sam Marin), Benson (Sam Marin), Skips (Mark Hamill), Muscle Man (Sam Marin), High-Five Ghost (J.G. Quintel) '''Ren & Stimpy: Ren Hoek (Billy West), Stimpy (Billy West)fn, Mr. Horse (Billy West), Muddy Mudskipper (Harris Peet) Samurai Jack: Samurai Jack (Phil LaMarr)fn, Scotsman (John DiMaggio)f, Demongo (Kevin Michael Richardson)fn, Aku (as a nano) (Greg Baldwin)n Scary Godmother: '''Scary Godmother (Tabitha St. Germain), Bug-A-Boo (Gary Chalk), Mr. Skully Pettibone (Scott McNeil), Count Maxwell (Scott McNeil), Ruby (Tabitha St. Germain), Orson, Harry The Werewolf (Gary Chalk) '''Shrek: '''Shrek (Mike Myers), Fiona (Cameron Diaz), Donkey (Eddie Murphy), Puss in Boots (Antonio Banderas), Gingy (Conrad Vernon) '''The Simpsons: '''Homer Simpson (Dan Castellaneta), Bart Simpson (Nancy Cartwright), Marge Simpson (Julie Kavner), Lisa Simpson (Yeardly Smith), Maggie Simpson (Nancy Cartwright) '''Sonic the Hedgehog: '''Sonic The Hedgehog (Roger Craig Smith), Tails (Kate Higgins), Dr. Robotnik Eggman (Mike Pollock) '''South Park: '''Eric Cartman (Trey Parker), Stan Marsh (Trey Parker), Kyle Broflowski (Matt Stone), Kenny McCormick (Matt Stone muffled) '''SpongeBob SquarePants: '''SpongeBob SquarePants (Tom Kenny), Patrick Star (Bill Fagerbakkee), Sheldon J. Plankton (Mr. Lawrence) '''Spyro The Dragon: Spyro The Dragon (Tom Kenny), Sparx, Hunter The Cheetah (Greg Bergger) Super Mario Bros.: Mario (Charles Martinet), Luigi (Charles Martinet), Princess Peach (Samantha Kelly), Yoshi (Kazumi Totaka), Bowser (Kenny James), Koopa Troopas Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: '''Leonardo (James Arnold Taylor), Donatello (Mitchel Witfeild), Michelangelo (Mikey Kelly), Raphael (Nolan North), Splinter (Greg Baldwin), Shredder (James Avery) '''Toonami: TOM Operation Module #3 (Steven Jay Blum) '''Total Drama: '''Alejandro (Marco Grazzini), Beth (Sarah Gadon), Bridgette (Kristin Fairle), Chef Hatchet (Cle Bennet), Chris McLean (Christian Potenza), Cody Emmit-Jameson Anderson (Peter Oldring)fn, Courtney (Emilie-Claire Barlow), DJ (Cle Bennett), Duncan (Drew Nelson), Eva (Julia Chantrey), Ezekiel (Peter Oldring), Geoff (Dan Petronijevic), Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock), Harold (Brian Froud), Heather (Rachel Wilson), Izzy (Katie Crown), Justin (Adam Reid), Katie (Stephanie Anne-Mills), LeShawna (Novie Edwards), Lindsay (Stephanie Anne-Mills), Noah (Carter Hayden), Owen (Scott McCord), Sadie (Lauren Lipson), Serria (Annick Obonsawin), Trent (Scott McCord), Tyler (Peter Oldring) '''TUFF Puppy: '''Dudley Puppy (Jerry Trainor)fn, Kitty Catswell (Grey DeLisle), Keswick (Jeff Bennett), TUFF HQ Cheif Herbert Dumbroski (Daran Norris), Verminious Snaptrap (Matthew Taylor), Larry (Jeff Bennett), The Chameleon (Daran Norris) '''Winnie The Pooh: '''Winnie The Pooh (Jim Cummings)fn, Piglet (Travis Oates), Tigger (Jim Cummings)fn, Rabbit (Ken Samson), Eeyore (Peter Cullen) '''Woody Woodpecker: '''Woody Woodpecker (Billy West) Cast *Chalie Adler - Ickis *Joe Alaskey - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin The Martin, Sylvester Cat, Tweety Bird *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Fred Armisen - Speedy Gonzales *Maxwell Atoms - Jeff The Spider *James Avery - Shredder *Diedrich Bader - Hoss Delgado *Dee Bradley Baker - Perry The Platypus *Greg Baldwin - Nano Aku, Splinter *Antonio Banderas - Puss In Boots *Emilie-Claire Barlow - Courtney *Kathleen Barr - Marie Kanker *Greg Begger - Hunter, The Gromble *H. Jon Benjamin - Bob Belcher *Jeff Bennett - Ace, Fogrhorn Leghorn, Kowalski, Keswick, Larry *Cle Bennet - DJ, Chef Hatchet *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig *Richard Binsley - Mouse *Susan Blakeslee - Wanda *Corey Burton - Professer Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, Yen Sid *Steven Jay Blum - T.O.M *Ben Campbell - King K. Rool *Adam Carolla - Spanky Ham *Nancy Cartwright - Bart Simpson *Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson, Earthworm Jim, Megavolt *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *Gary Chalk - Harry, Bug-A-Boo *Julia Chantrey - Eva *Katie Crown - Izzy *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *Jim Cummings - Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Taz, Mr. Bumpy, Desctructo, Darkwing Duck, The Lorax, Sam-I-Am, Gossamer, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Pete *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Grey DeLisle - Mandy, Frankie, Kitty Katswell *Cameron Diaz - Princess Fiona *Vin Diessel - The Iron Giant *Abbey DiGregorio - Ling-Ling *John DiMaggio - Bender, Scotsman, Rico, Shnitzel, Jake *Greg Eagles - The Grim Reaper *Dave Eccles - Krum *Novie Edwards - LeShawna *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen *Kristin Fairle - Little Bear, Bridgette *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Erin Fitzgerald - May Kanker *Brian Froud - Harold *Paul Fusco - ALF *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Sara Gadon - Beth *Tabitha St. Germain - Scary Godmother, Ruby *Marco Grazzini - Alejandro *C.H. Greenblatt - Fred Fredburger, Kimchi *Jennifer Hale - Princess Morbucks *Mark Hamill - Skips *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner, Captain Hero *Neil Patrick Harris - Dr. Blowhole *Carter Hayden - Noah *Mike Henry - Cleveland Brown *Kate Higgins - Tails *Matt Hill - Ed *David Hornsby - Fanboy *Richard Horvitz - Billy, Zim *Brett Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo, Horton The Elephant *Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII *Kenny James - Bowser *Janyse Jaud - Lee Kanker *Nicky Jones - Chowder *Mike Judge - Beavis, Butt-Head, Hank Hill *Paul Julian - Road Runner (Archive Recordings) *Tom Kane - Professer Utonium, Him, Mr. Herriman *Athena Karkanis - Creepie Creecher *Julie Kavner - Marge Simpson *Janice Kaywaye - XJ9/Jenny *Mikey Kelly - Michelangelo *Samantha Kelly - Princess Peach *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Eduardo, Mayor of Townsville, Spyro The Dragon, Ice King *Maurice LaMarche - Brain, Yosamite Sam, The Grinch, Mortimer Mouse *Phil LaMarr - Wilt, Samurai Jack, Hector Con Carne, Dracula *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton *Ted Lewis - King DeDeDe, Escargoon *Lauren Lipson - Sadie *Seth MacFarlane - Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, I.S.R.A.E.L *Tress MacNeillie - Dot Warner, Daisy Duck, Chip *Sam Marin - Benson, Pops, Muscle Man *Sean Marquette - Mac *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi *Gail Matthius - Miss Molly Coddle *Scott McCord - Trent, Owen *Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack *Tom McGrath - Skipper *Scott McNeil - Mr. Skully Pettibone, Count Maxwell *Stephanie Anne-Mills - Lindsay, Katie *Candi Milo - Coco, Oblina, Cheese *Eddie Murphy - Donkey *Mike Myers - Shrek *Drew Nelson - Duncan *Daran Norris - Cosmo, Herbert Dumbroski, The Chamelon *Nolan North - Raphael *Travis Oates - Piglet *Annick Obonsawin - Serria *Peter Oldirng - Rabbit, Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler *Makiko Omoto - Kirby *Trey Parker - Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman *Rob Paulsen - Squishington, Yakko Warner, Pinky *Harris Peet - Muddy Mudskipper *Dan Petronijevic - Geoff *Jack Plotnik - Xainder *Mike Pollock - Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Christian Potenza - Chris McLean *Dan Povenmire - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmertz *J. G. Quintel - Mordecai, High-5 Ghost *Adam Reid - Justin *Kevin Michael Richardson - Maurice, Demongo *Andrew Sabistion - Diddy Kong *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Ken Samson - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher *Chris Saradon - Jack Skellington *Willaim Saylars - Rigby *Dwight Schultz - Thromnambular *Chris Seavor - Conker The Squirrel *Jeremy Shada - Finn *Martin Short - The Cat In The Hat *Rikki Simmons - GIR *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Yeardly Smith - Lisa Simpson *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Princess Clara, Toot Braunstein, Timmy Turner, Baby Poof *Matt Stone - Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick *Alyson Stoner - Isabella Garcia-Sharpio *Cree Sumer - Foxxy Love *Eric Stuart - Meta Knight *James Patrick Stuart - Private *Aron Tager - Crankey Kong *James Arnold Taylor - Leonardo, Wooldoor Sockbat, Jew Producer, Judge Fudge *Matthew Taylor - Snaptrap *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewy, Louie *Veronica Taylor - Ash Ketchum *Rob Tinkler - Thing One and Thing Two *Ashley Tisdale - Candace Flynn *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Thurop Van-Orman - Flapjack *Conrad Vernon - Gingy *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D) *Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum *Frank Welker - Rambi, Squawks, Garfeild Cat, Totoro, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Ren, Stimpy, Mr. Horse, Woody Woodpecker *Rachel Wilson - Heather *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Mitchel Witfeild - Donatello *Richard Yearwood - Donkey Kong *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck ﻿ Category:Crossover Video games Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Category:Action